PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Emory MSTP prepares highly gifted and motivated students to pursue careers as physician-scientists and leaders in biomedical research. This approximately eight year training program leads to both M.D. and Ph.D. degrees in a clearly defined curricular path. The MD/PhD Program director and co-directors, under the advisement of an Executive Committee comprised of institutional leadership representing the academic units involved in training, is responsible for the leadership and oversight of the program. Selection of applicants is highly competitive and is made by a distinct MD/PhD Admissions Committee after extensive evaluation of prior scholarship and research experience, review of letters of recommendation, and in-depth interviews to assess the potential for success as physicians-scientists. The program allows for great flexibility in graduate program affiliation, as well as the sequence and duration of clinical or research training, but most trainees follow a typical curricular sequence: Preclinical medical science - PhD research and training - Clinical apprenticeship to complete the MD. Students can engage in laboratory research in the summer prior to the first year of Medical School. Trainees pursue dissertation research in a variety of outstanding graduate programs, including any of eight interdisciplinary biomedical training programs in the Laney Graduate School Division of Biological and Biomedical Sciences, in the Biomedical Engineering Program offered by a unique combined Department of Biomedical Engineering of Georgia Tech and Emory, in any of the six doctoral programs in the Rollins School of Public Health, or in any of the departmental graduate programs of Emory College (examples, Chemistry, Anthropology, Sociology). Each trainee completes at least 17 months of clinical training after defending his/her thesis with a flexible reentry window. The tremendous expansion of the research and clinical infrastructure at Emory and increased institutional support has facilitated the successful growth and development of this MSTP.